The Ward
by dewdrop19
Summary: On complying with his father's last wish, Mr Darcy finds his beloved childhood companion, whom he had believed to be dead. He finds Elizabeth Darcy...his cousin.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story guys. Further chapters of The Lost Child are currently not developed, so here I am to nag you with another one that has been lurking in my mind lately.

I hope you will like it.

PLEASE REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS MOST WELCOME.

CHAPTER 1: REQUEST

Pemberley, 1808

Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy was melancholic. The physician, Mr Willowbark had told him to not to summon the specialist from London, that there was no hope. There was nothing that could be done to save the life of his esteemed father, Mr Robert Darcy.

Just that morning, his father had been involved in a riding accident. What sounded like a fusillade had startled his horse, Jeus, a young stallion who was not quite tame yet. Unable to calm the beast, the Master of Pemberley had fallen down and was trampled upon by the spooked horse.

Immediately, Mr Willowbark was summoned from Lambton, who had, after a thorough examination of his father, given the verdict that there was nothing that could be done for him. His injuries were too serious, so much so that it would indeed be a miracle if his father survived the night.

The only thing that could be done was to give him laudanum to lessen his pain. So, in a matter of few hours, not only was Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy facing the unparalleled grief of losing his last surviving parent soon, but also the daunting task of becoming the Master of Pemberley, which was claimed to be one of the finest estate in the kingdom.

He had not experienced such grief since his dear mother had perished, shortly after giving birth to Georgiana.

"Master Darcy, your father is asking for you. He refuses to take laudanum until he has talked to you." Sanders, a footman broke his painful abstraction.

With a heavy heart, he made his way to the Master's chamber. With a deep,fortifying breath, he entered the room and was pained to see his aristocratic father look so broken. After patting his back in encouragement, Mr Willowbark left to give them some privacy.

"You called for me, Father?" He uttered softly.

"You will make... such a fine Master of Pem...berley, Fitzwilliam." Robert Darcy rasped, each breath painful to him, but he had a task of utmost import to accomplish before he was released of his mortal coil.

"Father I..."

"No, do n..ot interrupt me. Let me...Come here...William." He whispered.

Fitzwilliam Darcy bent down, bringing his ear near his father's mouth, understanding the difficulty the older man was having whilst speaking.

"Protect her...Fit..zwilliam. Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Go to... Mr Bennet of Longbourn in Hert..for..dshire. He sh..all tell you. Tak...e care of her an...d Georgie." With these words, Mr Robert Darcy, the Master of Pemberley, breathed his last and closed his eyes in eternal sleep.

Longbourn, 1808

One month after the death of his father, Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, called at Longbourn, just as his father had directed. The last month had been chaotic and agonizing. Not only had he a distraught younger sister who needed his comfort, but also the management of Pemberley. Furthermore, he was still to find out as to who had fired those shots and spooked Jeus, thus causing his father's death.

However, he had not forgotten his father's request on his deathbed. Hence, leaving Georgiana in his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam's care, who was also investigating his father's mysterious death at Pemberley, he had jouneyed to Hertfordshire.

He wished to get to the root of his father's enigmatic last wish for even his uncle, the Earl, who was also his late father's closest friend, had no inkling as to its reason. He had neither heard of the name Bennet, nor was he familiar with any estate called Longbourn.

So, there was no end to his surprise, when he was greeted by the elderly housekeeper of Longbourn in a most familiar fashion.

"Please accept my sincerest condolence for your loss, Mr Darcy. Your father was a great man." The portly woman said kindly.

"I thank you Madam. But how do you..."

"Your esteemed father had shown us a miniature portrait of your family. The family members he trusted with the responsibility of Miss Elizabeth, should something happen to him. He spoke very highly of you." The woman replied softly.

"You have me at a disadvantage Madam, since you seem to know so much about me, yet I am not acquainted with you." He said, ignoring the painful pang in his heart.

"I am Mrs Molly Hill. 'Tis a pleasure to meet you again, Mr Darcy." She curtsied.

"But of course!" Mr Darcy exclaimed in amazement, finally recognizing the woman in front of him. Years have passed since he last saw her, nearly a decade ago.

With fine lines crisscrossing her face, grey prominent in her hair, and her skin sagging due to her age, he had felt a strange familiarity when he first saw her, but had brushed it aside.

"Please come with me Mr Darcy. There is so much to explain." Mrs Hill said and led him to the Library.

There ensconced behind a huge, mahogany table was an elderly man, whom Mr Darcy had never seen in all his life. On seeing him enter his sanctuary, the man stood up.

"Ah...you have come to rob me of my only sensible daughter at last, Mr Darcy." He said, his soft voice belying his sadness.

Mr Darcy stared at him bewildered. For the life of him, he could not comprehend what was going on!


	2. Chapter 2

I extend my sincerest thanks to every reader who has read this story.

Special thanks to **Guest** , for the information she provided. I have made changes accordingly. Thanks again!

PLEASE REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS MOST WELCOME.

CHAPTER 2 : REVELATIONS

Pemberley, 1798

The stillness of the night was disturbed by a strangled sob. A woman materialised from the obscurity of the woods, quickly looking around to ensure that they were indeed alone. Letting out a gasp of relief, she clutched the small child in her arms to her chest.

"Nanny." The child moaned, gripping her shoulder tightly.

"Shh Miss Elizabeth. We are almost there!" She whispered frantically, alarmed by how faint the girl's voice sounded.

"Do not give up yet child. Please, I will not let anyone hurt you!" The woman murmured, breaking into a run.

Suddenly, she fell down over a fallen log, hitting her head hard against the ground. The child toppled out of her grip, falling beside her, and laid there unmoving.

Frightened beyond her wits, the woman jumped up, grabbing the child and once again started running. Despite the pain that ravaged her body, she was solely focussed on the unresponding girl in her arms.

"Please Lizzy. You must hold on...We are almost there." She gasped as she hurried to the great estate, as fast as she could, despite her injured leg which was beginning to pain severely.

When she reached the great doors, she found two footmen stationed there, who started violently at her sudden appearance.

"Please...call the Master and Mistress. Hurry." The woman rasped, quickly sliding to the floor and situating her young charge on her lap.

"Is that Miss Darcy?" The footmen gaped at her.

"We do not have time for this. Please Go!" She nearly yelled.

Alarmed, one of the men rushed in and the other helped her to her feet, taking the unconscious child from her. He quickly guided her in and laid the girl on one of the sofas in the drawing room gently. Hearing the great clamour, Mrs Reynolds came rushing in.

"What are you doing, making such racket at this time of the night? Don't you...Molly is that you?" She ceased her furious tongue lashing, when she noticed the other woman.

"And is that Miss Darcy?" She gaped noticing the girl, lying prostrate on the sofa.

However, at that moment, the Master and Mistress of Pemberley came rushing in.

"Good God! What has happened?" Mr Darcy exclaimed on seeing the distraught woman.

But his wife had eyes only for the little girl who lay unmoving in their midst, blood oozing from her head and she ran to her.

"Lizzy!" Lady Anne Darcy shook her niece, her fear rising as the child's body merely moved limply.

"Mrs Hill, what?"

"They killed them...everyone! No one survived. I escaped with Miss Darcy...she got injured... brought her to safety." The woman gibbered, before falling limply to the ground akin to her charge.

She had discharged her duty, brought Miss Elizabeth Darcy to Pemberley.

And Pemberley shall protect its own!

* * *

For years to come, the entirety of Derbyshire shall not forget the carnage that occured at Meadowbrooke, the estate of Sir James Darcy and Lady Amanda Darcy.

They along with their servants were murdered in cold blood in their sleep.

It was a popular belief that Sir Darcy was killed for revenge at the behest of some felon who was incensed on being punished, for he had been a respectable judge at the Old Bailey. He was as honest as they came and took his responsibility very seriously. His prudence, integrity and utmost respect for law and justice were widely known.

His wife too was respected for her great character. Lady Amanda Darcy née Cavendish was the only daughter of the Duke of Devonshire. Despite being the daughter of a powerful peer, she was known for her humility and benevolence.

Hence, it was no surprise that many genuinely shared the grief of the Darcys and prayed fervently for the wellbeing of Miss Elizabeth Amaryllis Darcy, who was yet to gain consciousness.

* * *

Longbourn, 1808

Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy sat with his head bowed down, grasping for control. In front of such great news, he found it hard to gain composure.

"But why did they do it? Why pronounce her dead? Why was she not allowed to live with her family? My mother loved Elizabeth as her own. She would have been delighted to raise her." He asked at long last, breaking the silence that had gripped them since Mr Bennet's narration of the sordid tale.

Mr Darcy had been at Eton when the entire ordeal had taken place. He was made aware of the horrendous event in vaguest terms by his father's missive, summoning him back home. He knew not the entire detail of the happenings of that night until now. He never dared to question about it, for he did not wish to pain either of his parents and Mrs Reynolds had been extremely tight lipped about the entire event.

It was only a few days after his arrival at Pemberley, that his cousin Elizabeth was pronounced dead. He remembered it, remembered the crippling grief at his beloved cousin's demise.

Little Elizabeth had been the apple of his eyes ever since she was a tiny babe. He had loved her, cherished her and protected her from Wickham, fighting with the latter if he troubled his little cousin.

Mr Darcy shuddered away from the anguish that had plagued him after her death. Indeed, it was a wound that had never healed. Those closest to him knew that he only reached for his brandy on the days when anguish of losing his Lizzy and his parents overwhelmed him.

And now to come to know, that she was alive when he had grieved her for years...it filled him with anger. Why had they kept her away from Pemberley...away from him?

"Do not be angry Mr Darcy." Mrs Hill said, entering the Library.

She served him tea and scones and then settled down beside him.

"We had no choice. Whilst Miss Elizabeth was recuperating in Pemberley, several attempts were made at her life." She said softly.

"What?"

"We believe that the murderers of Sir James and Lady Amanda feared that Miss Elizabeth might play an instrumental role in their capture. Contrary to the general belief that the Darcys were murdered in their sleep, Sir James and Lady Amanda were very much awake when those curs invaded Meadowbrooke. In fact, as was their daily routine, they were spending time with Miss Elizabeth at that time. Suspecting something sinister was afoot, they quickly hid her in their dressing room. Although she avoids to talking about it, I believe the poor child saw her parents get murdered!" Mrs Hill said, brushing away her tears.

"Whilst she was recuperating at Pemberley, several attempts were made to murder both her and me. It would have been a clean slate had we both perished, but the God had been most kind to us. That was when your esteemed father, His grace, the Duke of Devonshire and Mr Jonathan Reitling, who was his friend and a Bow street investigator, hatched the plan to announce her death to keep her safe. They then spread the rumour that I have fled the country for fear of my life. Although, Lady Anne was reluctant to go with their plan, she could not deny the wisdom of it. The culprits had no trouble in breaching the security of even Pemberley; there were no guarantee that she would have been safe even at the Duke's house. So, rather than take chance with her safety, Miss Elizabeth was moved to the dower house secretly with few of the choicest, most trustworthy servants for her safety when she was declared dead."

"Then the coffin..." Mr Darcy began.

"Is empty." She confirmed.

"When Miss Darcy finally regained her health, your father searched for someone to take her in and raise her away from Derbyshire. He came to know of me through Mr Edward Gardiner, my brother-in-law. Your excellent father had invested in his business and they shared quite a friendship. So, I brought her to my home. I told my family that she was the child of a distant relative, who required shelter after her parents' demise and since Mrs Hill refused to let go of her, I hired her as housekeeper." Mr Bennet explained.

"Does she remember anything of that night?" Mr Darcy questioned softly.

"Yes, I think she does, though she tries to suppress it. However, she still has nightmares. As for those murderers, I doubt she saw their faces for they were masked." Mrs Hill said.

Mr Darcy sighed softly, rubbing his hand on his face. After a protracted pause, he finally spoke.

"I wish to meet her."


	3. Chapter 3

My sincerest thanks to every reader who has read this story.

I have already posted chapter 10 of my other story, **The Lost Child.** I will post both these stories on alternate days.

 **Mr Darcy is 24 years old and Elizabeth is 16 in this story.**

Here is the next update. I hope you will like it.

PLEASE REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS MOST WELCOME.

CHAPTER 3 : REUNION

Longbourn, 1808

"Uncle, you asked for me?" A soft voice called from the doorway and Mr Darcy turned.

Wide green eyes, the colour of a tropical lagoon, framed by thick lashes, stared back at him. A beautiful shade of crimson rose on her high cheekbones, and sleek, chestnut curls framed her delicate face. Her golden skin glowed with health and freckles dotted her button nose. Her small frame was willowy and graceful, yet exuded strength and vitality.

However, these observations paled in comparison to the glowing smile she gave him, that lit the entire room. Mr Darcy saw her lips curl upwards, until she was smiling widely from ear to ear, her eyes smouldering with pleasure.

"William!" Elizabeth exclaimed joyfully and nearly ran up to him.

"Still skipping like an imp, I see. Have you no shame abandoning the deportment befitting a young lady?" Mr Darcy teased her gently, rising from his chair.

"I can say nothing in my defense, sir, except that I had a scallywag as my teacher." She parried quickly, before embracing him fiercely.

Mr Darcy started, but was not displeased. Elizabeth had always been an affectionate child and despite his pretence of embarassment, he had always enjoyed her embrace, even as a child. It was one of her traits that he had missed most severely and longed for all these years, when he had thought her to be dead.

However, before he could respond in kind, she quickly let go of him and stepped back, much to his disappointment. Her face heated up and she clutched her one hand in the other as the impropriety of the moment struck her. After all, they were no longer as unfettered from the bounds of convention and propriety imposed by the society as they had been as children.

Even if Darcy was her cousin and she was indeed jubilant to see him after so many years, it was no excuse for her to act so improperly, like a brazen hussy.

 _Oh! What must he think of me?_ Elizabeth thought worriedly.

"I..I am sorry William! I do not know what possessed me to act so improperly. I just..."

"Ah, so our little tomboy has learned how to blush. I must commend you for bringing about such a change Mr Bennet. You have done the impossible, sir!" Mr Darcy said boisterously, trying to lessen her embarassment.

He was feeling lighter, more happier than he had felt in years. Although his father's death still weighed heavily in his heart, the melancholy that had shrouded him, was lifted in face of such a pleasant surprise.

Even though his attempt at humour, lessened Elizabeth's embarassment, she was much more sober. Hence, she noticed his clothes that clearly signified him being in mourning. Dread pierced her heart and it was then that she noticed the absence of her uncle Darcy.

"William, where is Uncle Darcy?" She asked sharply.

The joviality deserted the room and a grave silence prevailed. One look at her cousin's pained mien was enough of a confirmation.

"No! No! He cannot... That's not...He promised me, promised me he himself will take me home...to Pemberley! Then how could he just..." Elizabeth blubbered incoherently, tears trickling down her face. She had not just lost a father figure, but also a tenuous connection to her own father, Sir James, for the two brothers indeed shared resemblance of features. She felt the sharp pain of loss most dearly.

"Shh Lizzy. Calm down!" Mr Darcy immediately guided her to a seat.

He patted her back soothingly as sobs wracked her body. Mr Darcy felt his own anguish threatening to resurface, but pushed it back. Elizabeth needed him and he had no business losing his composure. Finally, after a long time, her sobs reduced to occassional sniffles that broke the heavy silence intermittently.

"When?" She rasped.

"The previous month. He fell from his horse and was severely injured. There was nothing that could have been done to save his life." Mr Darcy replied softly, not elaborating any further. He did not wish to further upset her by mentioning his suspicion of a foul play in his father's death.

"So, this is why you are here. How you came to know?" She mused.

However, before Mr Darcy could respond, the quite of the house was disturbed by shrill cries, loud cackles and wild rapture. It sounded like the old estate was attacked by a pack of banshees.

"What?" Mr Darcy ejaculated in alarm.

"It seems my family is back from their visit to Miliner. Pray, can you brave the rhapsodizing of enthusiastic females over lace and fripperies, to partake in the luncheon with us Mr Darcy?" Mr Bennet asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

He could only imagine Fanny's rapture on having such an illustrious guest, a member of the first circle of the ton in their midst. Why the entirety of Hertfordshire shall perhaps lose their hearing due to her shrill caws of delight!

Mr Darcy was uncomfortable. He could only imagine the brazen flirtation and coquettish giggling he will have to endure if he accepted Mr Bennet's invitation. However, he knew that he could not possibly refuse him, after the great service the man had done to his family. Furthermore, he was unwilling to quit Elizabeth's company any time soon, now that he had just gotten her back.

"I will be honoured Mr Bennet." He said, bowing slightly.

* * *

Mrs Bennet was indeed in highest of spirits after learning that they shall have such an extraordinary company. One look at the man's finely cut clothes, noble mien and refined manner was enough to convince her of the richness of his coffers. And when she had come to know that he was Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Master of Pemberley, now that his father, who often visited them,was dead, their was no end to her exaltation and machinations.

Oh, if only he came to fancy her beautiful Jane! How rich her daughter shall be? So, it was with the delightful thoughts of grand estates, priceless jewels and hefty pin money, she began to primp and preen her eldest daughter. Unbeknownst to her, she was heard clearly in the Library, much to Mr Darcy's anger and Elizabeth and Mr Bennet's mortification.

"Jane, do wear that blue gown of yours. That colour becomes you beautifully. Such a fine gentleman. Now, you must be attentive to him. What a grand life you shall have, if you caught such a rich husband! Oh, I have always told Mr Bennet to allow you that Lizzy's pin money. Why must that foundling have such beautiful gowns and her own maid? She should be grateful, we put food in her mouth! You deserve those riches and fine clothes, my dear, not her. But when has Mr Bennet ever listened to me? Oh, my poor nerves..." Mrs Bennet continued in the same fashion.

Mr Darcy was irate. Such a vulgar, deplorable woman! How had Elizabeth survived with her all these years? From having loving parents and a doting family, her life had degraded to this..this callousness. How had his father left her here?

 _But no more!_ Mr Darcy resolved firmly. The thought that had been nagging him, ever since he had seen her, now hardened with sheer determination. He will not leave Elizabeth here. It was insupportable.

"Mr Bennet, I wish to take Elizabeth back to Pemberley." He said in a voice that brooked no argument.

Elizabeth, who had lowered her head during Mrs Bennet's tirade, quickly looked up.

"It has been a decade since that _incident._ I doubt anyone could recognize her. Only a handful shall know her true identity. As for the rest, she can retain her title of Miss Bennet, and we will maintain the untruth you have told your family and acquaintance, that she is a distant relative who required a home after her parents' demise."

"Cousin..."

"Elizabeth, please. You have lived away from your family way too long and I will not leave you behind." Mr Darcy's reluctance to leave her at Longbourn and his ire at Mrs Bennet's uncouth words could not have been more apparent.

Mr Bennet sighed. He had always known that sooner or later, this day will come. However, it did not mean he was not loath to let Lizzy go. But, he could very well understand Mr Darcy's sentiment. His wife had never done right by Elizabeth, and it was time she had love of her real family and not just his, Jane and Mary's. Besides, she deserved to have the life, the privileges she was born into, which he, a gentleman of modest means could never provide her.

"Very well Mr Darcy. I will make some excuses. You can take her." He whispered softly.

He rang for Mrs Hill and informed her of the recent developments. Although the woman was supportive of this decision, she refused to accompany them to Pemberley.

"It would be too risky a gamble," She had said."for both of us to go to Pemberley together as someone might recognise me."

And none was able to deny her sound logic. It would indeed not do to endanger Elizabeth's life in any way.

So, the two woman had embraced for several poignant moments. Elizabeth clinged to Mrs Hill for she had indeed been her mother for all intents and purpose after Lady Amanda's murder.

Whilst they partook in lunch, her trunks were packed and carriage prepared. Elizabeth took her leave from everyone at Longbourn, including Mrs Bennet who was still reeling from shock that the girl she had hated so much was a relation of the Darcys, no matter how distant (as she had been told). The surprising revelation was enough to stun Mrs Bennet into blessed silence.

Elizabeth embraced Jane and Mary fiercely, extracting promises from them to visit her and write letters.

At long last, the fairwell was finally over, much to Mr Darcy's relief, and they boarded the carriage. Mr Darcy was surprised to see Sally, who had been his mother's trusted maid and had quit her employment shortly after the whole ordeal at Meadowbrook, board the carriage with them. Apparently, she was Elizabeth's maid and was to chaperone them on their journey to his estate.

Finally, they were on their way home to Pemberley.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the interest you all have shown in this story. I can never thank you enough.

 **Guest,** Elizabeth was 6 years old when her parents were murdered.

 **PPFan,** thank you for pointing out my mistake. As for the Duke of Devonshire, I have taken creative liberties. Besides, it is not feasible to bring about that change now that I have already posted that chapter. It may confuse readers in future. But, thank you so much for your advise. I really appreciate it.

 **AN: Sally was Lady Anne's maid, before she was sent to Longbourn with Elizabeth. I apologise for my typo.**

I have posted **Chapter 11** of my other story, **The Lost Child.**

PLEASE REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS MOST WELCOME.

CHAPTER 4 : PEMBERLEY

Mr Darcy and Elizabeth spent the long trip to Pemberley engaged in intellectual discussion to distract themselves from their shared grief at the recent loss. Furthermore, their happiness on their reunion after so many years prevented them from getting despondent. So, right from Chaucer and Shakespeare to history, politics and economics, nothing was left untouched.

Having not participated in such intelligent debate in quite some time, Mr Darcy felt as if he was flexing his long atrophied muscles. Indeed, Elizabeth kept him on his toes. Although she was not as knowledgeable as him for he certainly had the advantage of age and a formal education at Cambridge, in her he found a keen intellect and and an insatiable thirst for knowledge that rivalled his own.

She was interested in perusing newspaper for more than just scandal sheets, had thorough knowledge of Italian, French, Greek and Latin, and shared his love for history and economics. On the other hand, Elizabeth was vociferous in expressing her distaste for, what the society deemed as the attributes of fashionable ladies, such as embroidery and painting. Although she knew of them passably enough, she admitted to never practicing diligently.

 _Then again, the girl who trounced in the brooks and climbed trees could hardly find pleasure in such tedious arts._ Mr Darcy thought wryly.

Thus, so favourably engaged, the long journey passed and soon they were nearing Pemberley. With each passing mile, Elizabeth's excitement increased, though it was tinged with sadness that it was her cousin and not her dear uncle who was bringing her home.

"Sit still Elizabeth, or you shall rock the carriage right off the road." Mr Darcy grinned at her child like enthusiasm.

"I am not fidgeting." Elizabeth admonished, tapping her foot impatiently.

For the past hour, she had kept her unwaivering gaze out of the window, eagerly watching the familiar vignette pass by. As they reached Lambton, Darcy pointed it out to Elizabeth, which further increased her excitement. Finally, a few minutes later, they got their first glimpse of the house.

"Pemberley." Elizabeth whispered reverently, her eyes glassy with unshed tears on beholding her beloved home after nearly a decade. Although Meadowbrook had been her father's estate, bequeathed to him by an Aunt, it was Pemberley where her heart lay...like a true Darcy. A fierce amalgam of emotion burned in her chest as she watched her home.

A convoluted tangle of happiness, sadness, longing and love, triggered by a deluge of memories of her family overwhelmed her.

"Welcome home Miss Darcy." Mr Darcy said softly and watched as tears rolled down her face.

"Shh Lizzy. It is alright. Everything will be fine. I promise." He whispered soothingly, pressing his handkerchief in her hand.

Few moments later, the carriage rolled down the hill and came to a stop. As they approached, the Butler, Mr Alberts stepped out with a warm smile to greet them. However, when the man's eyes fell on her maid Sally, his eyes widened and he gaped at Elizabeth for just a moment before a grin stole over his face. Clearly, he was well aware of the secret.

The reaction of Mr Alberts was shared by Mrs Reynolds, who then quickly proceeded to welcome Elizabeth in a soft whisper, as Miss Darcy. Mr Darcy was quick to request them to refer her to as Miss Bennet for her own safety, before inquiring about Georgiana and Colonel Fitzwilliam.

After ridding themselves of their travel dust, he impatiently led Elizabeth to the Library where, he was told, waited his sister and the Colonel, just as he had requested.

"Fitzwilliam!"A tiny girl, she knew to be Georgiana nearly flew to Darcy and threw her arms around him. She had already seen her portrait when Uncle Darcy brought it to Longbourn on one of his visits.

"Hello, little dove."Darcy greeted her softly, returning her hug.

However, Colonel Fitzwilliam affixed his astounded stare on her, an indecipherable expression on his face.

"And may we have the honour of introduction to the young lady, Darcy?" He said coolly, nodding towards her and Elizabeth realized how odd her appearance at Pemberley must appear to him.

Georgiana let go of her brother and stepped back bashfully, having just registered her presence. A curious look flickered on her face.

"Well yes, I have something of import to discuss." Darcy said, offering his arms to both Georgiana and Elizabeth. He guided his sister to a settee, where she was joined by the Colonel and pulled Elizabeth forward.

"May I present to you, Miss Elizabeth Amaryllis Darcy...our cousin."

The Colonel and Georgiana gaped at them, their abject shock evident on their face.

"Darcy, how can that be possible? She died a decade ago."

"No Richard, that was a ruse. As you know, that fateful night when my aunt and uncle were murdered, Elizabeth was rescued by Mrs Hill, who then ran all the way here to seek refuge. However, what none of us knew, except a very few, was that whilst Elizabeth was recuperating here at Pemberley, several attempts were made to murder both her and Mrs Hill. In order to ensure their safety my father and the Duke devised a plan to announce her death and spread rumour about Mrs Hill. Elizabeth was moved to the Dowager house whilst she recovered and then given to the Bennets of Hertfordshire.

Mrs Hill in now employed in the position of Housekeeper at Longbourn, the Bennet's estate. Even Sally, who was my mother's most trusted maid went with them. Apparently, my father had been looking after Elizabeth all these years." Darcy's monologue was met by a shocked silence.

"Baby Bessie, it is so good to see you." Colonel Fitzwilliam finally breathed softly, after a long pause.

He rose to his feet and approached her. Gently lifting her hand to his lips, he bestowed an affectionate kiss.

"I missed you too, Richie." Elizabeth returned his sentiments, her eyes filled with tears.

Indeed she had missed Richard and his brother, Malcolm, as dearly as she had Darcy. Owing to Elizabeth's lively nature and propensity to behave as young lads, she was great friends with all three boys. They had been thick as thieves, gallivanting in the woods surrounding Pemberley, riding horses and engaging in all sort of mischief that was usually associated with boys.

Despite admonition she received whenever Lady Catherine was in residence at Pemberley for behaving like ' _a hooligan'_ , their friendship was as unaffected and as strong as ever. It also did not help that being the only girl child in the Darcy family, she was doted on by not just her parents, but also her aunt and uncle.

Barring Lady Catherine, Elizabeth could indeed count on one hand the number of times she had been admonished by anyone in her family. It was what had made her stay at Longbourn unbearable at first for she had never known anything but love and affection from everyone who met her.

Elizabeth inquired about the rest of the Fitzwilliams and de Bourghs, and then turned towards Georgiana who was watching her timidly. Darcy had told her about inherent shyness that her younger cousin possessed and she knew she had to make efforts go draw her out.

"Pray tell me Miss Darcy, does Richard still steal girls' bonnets?" She teased softly.

"What? Richard didn't. .." The poor girl looked positively scandalised whilst the Colonel groaned loudly, colour rising on his cheeks.

"Ah, but your cousin was quite the trouble maker. Had it not been for Fitzwilliam, I shudder to think how he would have pranked me." Elizabeth grinned.

"Oh yes, Darcy was always your knight in shining armour. Although you fail to mention that you too used to be out for my blood, giving as good as you received." Colonel Fitzwilliam retorted, his eyes narrowing.

"I never behaved as monstrously as you did with me. Why I still remember finding those ugly toads on my bed." She exclaimed, glaring.

"That was only because you thought it funny to..."

"That's enough you two. God, you too are bickering worse than children." Darcy glowered at both his cousins, though it was only a pretence. He had a firm control on his composure, however, the same could not be said for Georgiana who burst out in peals of laughter.

It was the first time he had seen his sister laughing without inhibition. Even before their father's death, Georgiana had always been quiet and reserved, yet here she was now giggling, not attempting to disguise her mirth as she usually did.

Not for the first time since his astonishing discovery, Darcy thanked God for bringing Elizabeth back to them. Even when she was a child, she had always brought joy and comfort to everyone, brightening each life she touched.

And in the difficult times that they were facing, they needed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading my story.

 **AN :** Several readers pointed out that Elizabeth was way too young to retain any memories of the boys and I agree. However, I have also read that sometimes when children hold onto some particular memory due to any reason, they can remember it when they grow up. Maybe not completely but vaguely enough with some details. As for Elizabeth, her fond memories of her family were her security blanket, which she hung on to. She doesn't remember them vividly, but has the basic gist.

PLEASE REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS MOST WELCOME.

CHAPTER 5 : NIGHTMARE

As Elizabeth gazed at the expansive grounds of Pemberley from the huge windows in the Library, she felt a rush of nostalgia wash over her. It was this house where she was born, the one which had always sheltered her, protected her even from the demons, the heartless scums who had brutally murdered her parents.

And Pemberley was what which had preserved her sanity when she had been so close to precipice. It would have been so easy to tip over the edge, to fall in that bottomless abyss of deepest depair and an animalistic fear, to lose herself. Although she refused to speak, refused to even think of the night that had changed her life forever, she did not have the same iron control on her subconscious.

Even after a decade, she still woke up at night, drenched in sweat, her heart beating frantically and a scream of terror stuck in her throat. But now at least she had a semblance of control whilst initially, it had been nothing but a debilitating, destructive fear. Furthermore, the hostility and loathing which Mrs Bennet and later, her two younger daughters had shown her, did not help the matter.

It was in that time of endless despair that Pemberley had saved her. Whilst trying to suppress the memories of her parents' murder, Elizabeth had clung on to the fond memories of her childhood with a fierce obstinacy. Every moment, every laughter, every prank she had cherished and protected.

Remembering them, playing them iteratively in her mind to resist the sheer, unparalled force that the deep void in her life exerted over her, to pull her under, to overcome her completely.

As the years had passed, her memories had slowly started fading, like fog wrapping its wispy coils around a landscape so that only a vague impression was visible. That had scared her terribly, for those memories were her shield, her haven.

So, she had requested Uncle Darcy to tell her stories of her childhood, about her parents and Pemberely, whenever he had visited her. Being the perceptive man he was, he had perhaps sensed her desperation to hold on to her roots. Thus, he had narrated her life...her carefree, happy life, before her parents' death in great detail.

That had helped. Elizabeth had not lost her hold and managed to retain a few moments of unparalled joy, of mischief and sheer contentment for they were not just her memories, an imprint of her past on her mind.

No, they were her hope for a better future...the hope whose wings were brutally clipped, yet it had survived, carving a small shelter from the fierce storm that had ravaged her life.

"Lizzy?" She heard Darcy call her.

Elizabeth turned around and gave her cousin a wan smile. For several moments they stood together silently, revelling in the tranquillity of their beloved home.

"Life has changed so much." She finally breathed.

"So many have left us. The people who were so important, the ones we thought we could never live without." Elizabeth murmured, bitterness colouring her words as she thought of her parents and Aunt and Uncle Darcy.

Darcy remained silent, understanding her words for what they were...the anguish they carried. He gently laid his hands on her shoulder, drawing her closer. Being a Darcy, he had always carried himself with dignity and impeccable decorum, but at that moment he cared not for the fetters of propriety. All he cared was to comfort the girl beside him, the girl who had lost so much, had lost her childhood in just one moment of savagery and evil.

A heavy silent enveloped them, as they watched Colonel Fitzwilliam escort Georgiana in the garden below.

"So, Richard is a Colonel?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Yes." His monosyllabic answer came, but perceptive as she was, she caught a sliver of evasiveness in his voice. She rose an eyebrow in question, her stare piercing. Finally, Darcy sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But do not utter a word about this to Richard. He wished to work his way in the ranks, not simply purchase a commission. But, Uncle Randall eased his way, though not so fast as to rouse suspicion. It eased Aunt Rebecca's mind. But Richard is not aware of it. He is too self-sufficient and independent to require any assistance, even from his parents."

For several moments, Elizabeth did not speak. Although she doubted that someone as astute as Colonel Fitzwilliam could be fooled for long, she did not voice her opinion.

"William, I..can I visit Pemberley's chapel on the morrow? I wish to pay my respect." She said quitely.

"Certainly. I will myself accompany you." Darcy readily agreed.

"Oh no, you don't have to. You already have so many responsibilities and I do not wish to burden you." Elizabeth protested, a pale blush dusting her cheeks.

"It is no burden, Lizzy. I will not let you go alone." He stated determinedly.

"You are not alone."

* * *

 _The door banged open and a loud cacophony of screams erupted, a ghastly amalgam of fear and anger. A scuffle broke out, a desperate struggle for survival, but to no avail. Soon, a fusillade echoed in the entire house, silencing the desperate plea and angry yell._

 _A deep burgundy stained the axminster carpet. Inundating, swirling, the crimson coil spread till it reached her feet, but she could not look away from the fierce gaze that held her captive, brimming with immense loathing._

 _She stared at a pair of sapphire. Hard, cold and lifeless, they glared at her._

 _As her parents' corpses grew cold on the floor, she stared in the eyes of their murderer._

Elizabeth awoke with a start. Sweat drenched her body and her heart beat in frenzied palpitations. A sob tore through her chest as she trembled violently, trying to dispel those blue eyes that haunted her even after so many years. Despite her best efforts, she still remembered the coldness, sheer cruelty and triumph reflected in them.

The man was _ecstatic_ on her parents' death.

Elizabeth stuffed her fist in her mouth to suppress her desire to scream, to yell till her throat was raw, till she was cleansed of all anger, hatred and fear that was contained inside her. She wanted to let go of the raw emotions that enslaved her and poisoned her insides. She wanted to rage and storm at the injustice that was meted out to her.

A tempest rose inside her, lashing furiously at every shred of rationality and coherence. Just like every time she had woken from the familiar nightmare of her past, the violent energy of loathing and a ire coursed through her at a furious pace.

She yearned for justice...she yearned for revenge.

* * *

The indigo of the night gave way to the brilliance of morning. Mr Darcy arrived to break his fast, only to find Elizabeth already seated at the table.

"Good Morning, Lizzy." He greeted her warmly.

She looked up at him with a wan smile on her face and Darcy could tell that something had disturbed her immensely. There were faint shadows benath her eyes and her disquiet was visible on her face.

"Good morning, William."

"Lizzy, are you well?" He inquired hesitantly.

"It is nothing William. I just have a headache." She assured him, but Mr Darcy could easily sense her lie, still he did not press her.

"I have some estate business to finish and then we shall leave for the chapel, if it suits you?"

"That is fine."Elizabeth nodded in agreement and soon excused herself for her ritual morning ramble.

Darcy warned her to stay near the house, for she was not familiar with the grounds of Pemberley and may easily get lost to which she agreed.

As he watched her leave, he sighed. There were so many issues that needed to be addressed, so many lose ends to tie. Knowing he had tarried long enough, Darcy retired to his study, leaving instructions to request Colonel Fitzwilliam to join him there, after he broke his fast.

It was time to read his father's letter. The one he had left with the instructions, that it be read only after Darcy's return from Hertfordshire.


End file.
